


Blue World

by eiskalt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang has hair, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Zuko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Mai, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Gaang (Avatar), M/M, Modern Setting, No Bending, Omega Katara, Omega Suki, Omega Toph, Tagging as I go, Toph is 16 so are Aang and Katara, alpha Azula, appa is a dog, omega Aang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiskalt/pseuds/eiskalt
Summary: The Boarding School: Omega - Balance and Harmony was specialized in training misbehaving Omegas and turning them into the perfect future Omega. They had to start taking more drastic measures, because with every year more Omegas seemed to become harder to crack.To keep their Omegas in line 24/7, they saw themselves forced to work together with the Alpha Institute, so they could pair them up with Alphas who could take care of the Omegas outside of school lessons.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Blue World

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: this my first time writing a/b/o stuff also english is not my first language so there probably will be some writing mistakes xd  
> •  
> •  
> This chapter is pretty short but the next ones will be longer, I promise 🤞🏼  
> •  
> •  
> If you want to know what I imagine the modern (teenaged) Gaang to look like check this out:  
> [Zuko](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/26/20/a32620126750e7413c8f1c3076ac9543.jpg)
> 
> [Aang](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/bc/f7/b7bcf78759573adb52aa662b01fa300f.jpg)
> 
> [Sokka](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/93/00/c893008d1ae8840e196b742be250b00a.jpg)
> 
> [Katara and Toph](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/c1/90/81c190f8b9d885bb9707f84b921ee1f5.png)

“Stand up, Omegas”, Miss Harrison said in a stern voice. “Your designated Alphas will arrive any second now. I want all of you to be on your best behavior, even if you don't want to.”

The clacking of her heels were the only sound in the big hall. They have never been so quiet before. She seemed happy about it, couldn't stop the small grin that spread on her old wrinkled face.

The room reeked of nervousness and distress and none of the otherwise potty mouthed level 10 Omegas dared to make a sound.

Usually they were loud, mouthy and bratty, not able to stand still. That's why most of them were at this boarding school. Their old schools kicked them out because of their bad behaviors and their legal guardians sent them to this boarding school, so they could learn how to properly behave as an Omega.

Until today none of the Omegas knew that this school analyzed their behavior in class and with each other. They were classified in different levels from one to ten and the higher their level was the harder it was to control them.

Level eight to ten needed to be under the control of an Alpha the same level as them, otherwise there was no way to keep them in check.

A few months ago an Omega pulled a prank on a teacher that didn't end too well and since that day the rules became stricter and the punishments worsened. But the pranks didn't stop and no one knew who the trickster was.

Four weeks ago though the trickster took it too far and pulled a prank on the principal who didn't take it lightly. He went to a higher authority and reported it to the ministry of education.

Now their boarding school “Omegas: Balance and Harmony” (OBH), started working together with the Alpha Institute. And to help bring some order into the OBH, the Alpha Institute agreed on fusing together with the boarding school.

Now every Omega between level 8 and 10 was assigned to an Alpha who had to keep them under control outside of school lessons.

“If I had known that this was the answer to all of our problems, I would have suggested this idea years ago”, Mrs. Harris spoke in a happy tone, not able to hide the little jumps in her walk.

If she had known that this all was just a part of their plan, she probably would be crying out of anger.

-

Their heartbeats went through the roof when the Alphas entered the room. They have never been faced with so many high leveled Alphas before and it was kind of frightening.

The Alphas were shifting through the room, searching for the Omega they were assigned to and stopping right in front of them. 

Aangs eyes were facing the ground and when dark black boots came into his view reality suddenly hit him. 

This was real. Not just a bad joke to scare them. His palms started to sweat and the first time in years he felt like he was caged.

“Face your Alphas”, Mrs. Harris instructed them as soon as the last one found his designated Omega. 

Slowly he lifted his gaze and even though he was curious, he had to keep his act up. 

The Alpha was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark red bomber jacket with a patch of the fire symbol and a blue mask sewed on. His shoulders were wide and his posture was full of natural confidence. He was standing there like this room- no the entire school ground belonged to him. 

When he finally saw the Alphas face the first thing that his eyes focused on was the red colored scar on the left side of his face and he really had to force himself to look away before he could analyze it even further. 

The others face expression was unreadable, he didn't even pretend to be happy to be there. His thick, black eyebrows were scrunched together and a few of his dark hair strands covered some of his emotionless face. 

Honey colored eyes stared directly into his gray ones. There was no light in them and they seemed kind of empty. 

“Hi”, he whispered, shyly. 

The Alpha just nodded without saying a single word and Aang wondered if he couldn't talk or simply didn't want to.


End file.
